


In His Arms

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blood, Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: A cat has trouble sleeping, a mercenary does his best.





	In His Arms

The steely scent of blood clung to the night air as the battle over the bridge raged on, accompanied by the snarling of beasts and the cries of men as they swung their weapons in a symphony of violence.

Lunging forward, a slim cat, much bigger than one would ever find in a household, further differentiated due to his teal blue fur, sank his fangs into the shoulder of an unaware halberdier.

Shaking the pungent, warm blood off his maw, the cat had no time to rest, sidestepping as a ball of raging fire was lobbed at his direction, just narrowly missing his midsection.

Having no option to attack at a distance, the feline raised his tail and bared his fangs, walking in a careful circle without breaking eye contact with the mage who tried to aim another fire spell. Both combatants waited for each other to make the first move.

Fire was Ranulf’s natural enemy, being one of the Beorc’s favorite methods for disposing of his kind. The destructive force of nature never relented or hesitated in destroying its target, unlike the men who wielded it as a tool.

The feline commander had been prepared to die, that night. He would choose death rather than a cage, and at least with flames, his demise was more certain than slavery.

Before the magic-wielder could start her incantation, a large golden paw shoved her to the side. Ranulf’s plan to lure his enemy into the way of one of his awaiting, prowling allies had worked.

The smirk on the cat’s face would not last. With nary a warning, an arrow connected with his flank, causing the Laguz to hiss and twist in pain.

He was not the only one who’d devised a trap. Snipers on the trees that encircled the bridge, he recognized.

Bleeding out was his current outlook, but he wasn’t content with just giving up and letting death take him. Not before taking out any more of the enemy ranks, at least.

With the power of his lithe muscles, the cat sprung forward into the air, clawing viciously at a sword wielder, just as the man’s serrated blade – an unmistakable Laguzslayer – was pressed against his unprotected stomach.

xxx

“Hey… are you alright?”

Ranulf’s world might have still been an indistinct blur when the voice called out to him, but he still recognized who it was that spoke. The only one he’d ever allow near himself in such a defenseless state.

“Ah, yeah…. no need to worry about me. Just a bad dream, I guess,” the cat man reassured unconvincingly, after yawning to his heart’s content and shutting his eyes once more.

His partner’s broad hand ruffled the Laguz’s short, teal hair, before he spoke again. “I’ll stop worrying when you stop clawing our blankets in your sleep.”

When Ranulf reopened his green and purple mismatched eyes, he noticed that he had done significant damage to his corner of the bed, without even realizing it. “And here I thought ruining the sheets with you would have been fun.”

Ike’s snort was subdued by his decision to plant a kiss upon Ranulf’s bared back. His right hand reached over the Laguz’s body to grab the arm that pawed at the ripped blankets, bringing it closer to Ike’s lips so he could kiss Ranulf’s knuckles.

“Such a gentleman… makes my heart flutter,” Ranulf purred. “What if I told everyone that their oh-so-blunt leader could be such a sap?”

“You like it,” Ike simply stated, nuzzling Ranulf’s perpetually warm skin.

“I like you,” Ranulf replied, leaning back against Ike’s larger body and accepting the muscular arms that came to scoop and wrap around him, into a spooning position.

The position left little room for his tail, but he was content to slowly fan it against Ike’s chiseled body, hoping to get either one of two equally rewarding reactions from the man.

“You’re not getting off this one by getting in my pants, Ran,” Ike said, bringing his mouth closer to Ranulf’s neck.

“That’s not even an issue. You already sleep in the buff anyways,” Ranulf japed, a sly smile appearing on his lips.

“You know what I meant,” Ike shook his head, long resigned to Ranulf’s incorrigible nature.

The pair stood in silence in the comforting darkness of their room; Intermittently closing their eyes and running their hands across each other’s bodies, merely enjoying the feeling of being together in their intimacy.

“You do know that you can tell me anything, right?” Ike asked, hugging the only stuffed animal he’d ever needed in bed.

With a sigh, Ranulf responded. “I do… and I also know I don’t have to mask it with a joke around you, Ike.”

“Good,” Ike pressed his lips gingerly against Ranulf’s neck, pressing the man tightly against himself once more. “Was it really just a dream, then?”

Ranulf hesitated. “A memory, I suppose. It happened again, that same battle, early on in my career.”

Without the need for elaboration, Ike’s free hand wandered downwards, gently stroking a specific spot on Ranulf’s tummy, a scar, to be precise.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to relive it so many times, now,” Ike noted, gently holding his lover. “I hope you stop having this dream, one day, but… there’s something I need to tell you, too.”

“Oh?” Ranulf’s ears perked up, and he slowly rolled onto his other side, to face Ike. “What is it?”

“I’ll still be here with you, even if it doesn’t stop.”

Ranulf had no idea how a Beorc could be this sweet. It seemed that his lover was always full of surprises for him, but he was completely familiar with the tenderness of the lips that now met his.

Ranulf’s hand rested on Ike’s chest, tracing over one of the man’s own scars from a past battle. “I should have known… we do have a lot of in common, despite our differences.”

Ike smiled warmly, a smile he reserved for only a few, but with an unbridled intensity that couldn’t be matched by just anyone. “We do, kitty cat. It’s why I chose you!”

“And I’ve never been happier, no matter how sappy you can get. Stray cats are into that sort of stuff, you know? We just pretend we’re not,” Ranulf giggled, nuzzling Ike and then giving him another peck on the lips, before allowing himself to be held in the same position as before.

“There is a lot about this cat in particular that I want to learn, but right now I think a catnap would be nice. I hope you get some rest this time,” Ike said, resting his chin on Ranulf’s shoulder and getting comfortable.

“In your arms... how could I not?” Ranulf smiled to himself, unable to contain the happiness Ike made him feel, drifting off into a pleasant, cuddle-filled sleep.

Ike’s embrace was the furthest thing from a cage to hold him, it allowed Ranulf the freedom he had always been searching for.


End file.
